Chapter 17: Saurophaganax
(Somewhere in San Diego, Zoe Drake, Max Taylor, Rex Owen, Linma and Sarla come face to face with the Saurophaganax. Seth comes out, controlling it.) * Max Taylor: Saurophaganax! * Linma: That creep again! * Rex Owen: He's just too powerful! * Max Taylor: I don't care. There's got to be a way to get him out of here. (The Saurophaganax roars. They run into the entrance of Balboa Park with the carnivore on their heels. They face him and ready their dinosaur cards. Sarla gets out his iPad and starts recording it. Max, Zoe, Rex and Linma ready their dinosaur cards and holders.) * Max Taylor: Dino Slash! Go, Stegosaurus, roar! (The others do the same.) * Rex Owen: Dino Slash! Allosaurus, blow them away! * Linma: Dino Slash! Camarasaurus, get big-time. * Zoe Drake: Dino Slash! Go, Camptosaurus! (The four dinosaurs change to full-size and face the Saurophaganax. Sarla, Kinsa and Wenra keep filming the action. The heroes swipes their move cards on the Dino-Holders.) * Max Taylor: Spike Arrow! (The Stegosaurus unleashes a shower of arrows, but the Saurophaganax steps back to avoid them.) * Rex Owen: Cyclone! (Simal sees it from far away as the Allosaurus spins the giant predator around and around multiple times at full speed. He throws it onto the wall, but he gets up again.) * Max Taylor: Oh, man. * Rex Owen: Even that didn't work. * Simal: Try a Fusion Move! * Max Taylor: What's a Fusion Move? * Simal: You just slice the cards together, which synchronizes them with each other. The resulting fusion gives you attack double the power. * Rex Owen: Right. You expect us to believe what you say? * Max Taylor: Look, Rex. * Wenra: Fine! They don't believe Seth! I just hope he enjoys the barbecue! * Seth: Fire Scorcher! (The Saurophaganax unleashes four meteors, one hitting one dinosaur. The Allosaurus loses 900 of his health, the Stegosaurus and Camptosaur 600, but the Camarasaurus 300. The Allosaurus roars, meaning he needs help. The Camarasaurus roars at the Saurophaganax. She steps forward, facing the attacker. Simal continues to watch Sarla, Kinsa and Wenra film.) * Rex Owen: I think they're telling us to try it. * Sarla: Come on, guys! Let's beat this guy! (The Camarasaurus roars at the Saurophaganax again, who sidesteps her legs. The Camptosaurus joins the Camarasaurus. Zoe readies her Dino Holder.) * Zoe Drake: Nature's Blessing! (As Simal watches, the Camptosaurus tail-whips the Saurophaganax and heals his health by 400, stealing it from him. The Saurophaganax gets up and growls.) * Seth: I don't believe it. (Linma swipes his dinosaur card across his Dino-Holder.) * Linma: Tragedy of the Sphere! (The Camarasaurus traps the Saurophaganax in a ball of water, then rams him. The Saurophaganax loses 1,080 of his health. This has great effect.) * Linma: Max, Rex: now! * Max and Rex: Tornado Bash! (They slice their cards at the same time. As the Camptosaurus tail-whips the Saurophaganax down, the Allosaurus spins so fast around him that it lifts him upwards into the air, then the Stegosaurus strikes it with great timing, defeating the Saurophaganax. He vanishes in red light. The dinosaur cards Seth is holding vanish, too. All that is left is a card.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: The Lost World Category:Fight Scenes